


Fire

by MyValentina



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Episode, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyValentina/pseuds/MyValentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Abbie is a witness. There's fire in her soul. </p><p>After the the seven headed beast is hatched, Abbie and co. scramble to put a stop to it before it grows too big to be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdygrlwonder on tumblr asked for a first time ichabbie kiss so I obliged. Also it's not beta'd.

Abbie’s arm seared with pain. She hadn’t been able to dodge fast enough and her singed flesh opened ugly, red, and smelling of burning. She gritted through the pain, knowing she couldn’t do anything about the wound now.

The plan had gone awry. Now they were separated and the forest set ablaze. The sharp screech she had come to fear pierced the night as wind sent the branches dancing above her, picking up dirt and debris off of the forest floor.

She took off in a run as fire engulfed the tree she had been leaning against. Looking back she saw as the dragon creature knocked trees over as it crash landed. It had grown another head, a bear’s head, and it was bigger then ever; a fact they hadn’t been aware of when crafting their plan. It had quickly outgrown the net they had tried to trap it with, the fire resistant materiel still clinging useless to the dragon’s tail.

Abbie was making her way back to the car in hopes that’s where everyone else would think to go. She could hear the dragon crash around behind her, it’s giant frame knocking down trees as it tried to chase her. The screech meant it was going to spit fire again so she dived, fire exploding above her.

“Lieutenant!” She picked her head up at Ichabod’s voice.

“Crane!” She called, scrambling to her feet. She heard him at a distance, and trusted her feet to carry her to him. She took another glance back watching as a new head burst from the beast’s shoulder, a lion’s head.

_What had they done?_

It launched itself into the sky. Abbie ran faster the road coming into view. There by her car, Jenny and Irving stood flanking Ichabod, automatic weapons raised as they shifted into plan B. 

“Thank god!” Jenny said, as Abbie ran to them. Ichabod reached for her, long arms finding her before she had stopped completely. 

“You’re hurt!” He exclaimed.

“It’s coming back around!” Irving warned. “And why does it have five heads!”

“It’s the seven headed beast. We can’t let it grow the final head.” Ichabod warned, just as the dragon landed in the middle of the road. 

“We’ll make sure of that.” Jenny said, and they laid waste to the dragon head, as flames spluttered in it’s mouth. The creature screamed in agony, as the head was blasted off. It staggered for a second, all the other heads roaring as it fell back on it’s hind legs. 

They held their breath. 

With an earsplitting screech two dragon heads erupted from the missing one’s stump neck fire spilling from their mouths. 

“What do we do now?” Jenny said, already backing away as the monster got it’s footing. 

Abbie didn’t want to die here. There was still so much left to do. Not just to stop the apocalypse. She wanted to live. She looked at her sister, at Irving, and finally at Ichabod. Her will, her life, her love, would not be completely forfeit. Not after everything they’d already gone through. She felt a warmth coming from her pocket. 

It was the metal sword hilt they had recovered from the dead angel. It was vibrating when she pulled it out, the end glowing softly.

The beast approached them and from the two dragon heads it screeched fire, their combined power creating an explosion that would destroy them completely. Abbie instinctively held her hand up and the hilt erupted with flames of it’s own. It created a protective shell around them that kept the dragon’s fire from touching them. The dragon screeched in fury. 

“It isn’t incomplete?” Ichabod said, wide eyed. “How did you wield it?”

“I don’t know.” Abbie said, looking at the hilt in her hand, now fireless. 

“Figure it out quick ‘cause that beast is coming this way.” Irving said and sure enough the beast was charging at them. 

“Move!” He said, and they scattered.

This time Abbie felt Ichabod close. He grabbed her and protected her as they fell to the ground to avoid the dragon. Ichabod quickly stood as she recovered, and he placed himself protectively in front of her. The dragon was coming their way.

“Lieutenant.” He urged, and she looked back down at the hilt in her hand, but it was now cold. She shook it, and waved it around, she even raised it in the air as before, but it was unresponsive.

_What do I have to do?_

The beast turned suddenly and with it’s long tail it whipped Ichabod off his feet and threw him like a rag doll. _  
_

“Crane!” She shouted and her hand felt warm again.The beast approached her, towering over her, each one of the six heads snapping and growling, but she was no longer scared. She spotted her sister watching on with her hands over her mouth. Irving was raising his weapon in a last ditch effort for her life. Then she looked back at Ichabod. 

Ichabod was struggling to get up, so he crawled all the while calling her name. The sound of the screeching monster masked everything else, but even then she could still make out that Ichabod was calling her name. Not lieutenant, but Abigail.  _  
_

The beast was descending on her, all the head’s mouths open to devour her, but now she wielded a fiery sword. Facing the beast head on she drove the sword straight into it’s heart. The fire of the sword erupted from the creatures chest and engulfed it entirely, eating it away until there was nothing left but ashes. She trembled from the awesome power, but she stood triumphant as her family gathered around her.

~

Abbie came out of the bathroom, a damp towel hanging off of her shoulders. Coming into the living room of the cabin, she watched as Ichabod examined the angel sword. He held it in his hand and seemed to be trying to invoke the fiery blade. 

This man, who she had fought with now for years, had saved her life many times. Risked his own in the process because they had to. Because without each other the world was lost, but…

“Can’t find the on switch?” She teased.

“No.” Ichabod said with a huff. “It’s 'on switch’ eludes me. What exactly did you do to wield it?”

Abbie sat on the couch, and said, “Well, all I did was…” But she hissed with pain as the towel grazed her burned arm. Crane evacuated his chair so quickly it clattered to the ground. 

“Why have we not taken you to a medical practitioner?” He fussed, coming to sit down next to her, and grabbing her arm.

“Should I summon the ambulance?” He said, examining her burn the way he had examined the angel sword; with utmost care and with gentle fingers. 

“I’m fine. I’ve already put something on it. I just need to wrap it.” She said.

Ichabod rushed from the room saying, “Allow me.”

She tried to hold back a smile. Ichabod returned and gingerly began the task of bandaging her arm. His touch was so sure and steady, and she felt the warmth that had fueled the sword, now fueling her beating heart.

“I thought of Jenny.” She said. Ichabod glanced away from his work to show the rise of his elegant eyebrow.

“To get the sword to work.” She explained. “I thought of Jenny’s life and Irving’s. I thought of how I wanted them to continue living because I wanted more time with them. I thought of my job as a witness and how much I want it to be over so I can be Jenny’s sister again and so I can go back and be a detective.” She said softly laughing. And in a whisper she said, “I thought of you.”

Ichabod stopped briefly, but didn’t look at her. He tied the loose ends of the bandage, and casually said, “Oh.”

“I thought about us as witnesses, and friends, and…”

Ichabod did look up now. His eyes were wide and his hands pulled away from her.

“Lieutenant,” He said, voice low and breathy.

“I didn’t want to lose you. I never want to lose you, Ichabod.” He took her hands in his.

“Abbie.” He said, with a smile. “You are dearer to me than anyone ever has been. There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to keep you safe. To keep us together.” 

Looking into her eyes, he recited, “Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong.” And he kissed her hands.

Abbie didn’t waste a second. She kissed him. Flinging his hands around her waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard.

And he froze; and he melted underneath her. 

He let her lead, and take charge of him, having placed his trust in her a long time ago. Her mouth was quick, as if making up for lost time. He felt her hands in his hair, gripping and drawing him closer, because suddenly any distance was too much. 

She would not let him fall, but he was uncertain. He made noises that surprised himself, and when she shifted and straddled him against the couch, he had to protest by pushing her away.

“Sorry.” Abbie said, “I just thought…”

“No!” Ichabod said, red blushed and out of breath. “Never be sorry for  **that**.” He said shifting slightly on the couch. She should be ashamed, but instead she was quite proud of herself for riling him up.

“I’ve never been kissed like that before.” He said looking away. Abbie placed her hands on his face, and gently brought his eye back to hers. 

“We can go slow.” She said, bringing their faces together. “Less making out and more eskimo kisses.” She smiled as she rubbed her nose to his. She could feel him scrunch his face up in confusion. 

“I didn’t understand a word of that, but I won't protest against it.” He said, settling on the couch, his hands splayed across her back, and breathing her in deeply.“

~

"Are we any closer to finding out who that fallen angel was?” Abbie said, returning to Corbin’s cabin with lunch in tow. Irving snatched a bag, and immediately began digging for his order. 

“Uriel!” Ichabod said, nose planted in a book.

“I did what now?” Abbie said, handing out tacos.

“Archangel Uriel was given the flaming sword to protect the gates of the garden of eden.” Jenny said, narrowing her eyes as she watched Abbie getting in close to Ichabod, passing him the salsa.

“Now the question is who would want to kill an Angel?” Irving said with a mouthful of taco.

“More importantly, who could face one with a fiery sword that could fell the seven headed beast. Thank you, Miss Mills, but that is hot enough!” Ichabod said laughing as Abbie piled on the salsa.

“I bet she is.” Jenny said. 

“What?” Ichabod looked up alarmed, but Abbie didn’t bother denying anything.

“So, how do we figure out the shortlist of people who wanted Uriel dead?” Abbie said.

“We can try praying? Lord, send us all your leads on this case. Amen.” Irving said, sidling up to Crane's other side. “So what’s your game like?” He asked 

“Frank.” Abbie said in warning, making Jenny laugh.  Ichabod took the bait though.

“I don’t understand your meaning.” He said.

“I want to know how you court a woman, Crane. Do you just recite Shakespeare at 'em.” 

Ichabod’s eyes went wide, and he floundered looking at Abbie. “You told them?!”

Jenny and Irving lost it, laughing and spilling salsa everywhere.

“Well, if they didn’t know they know now.” Abbie said. Ichabod turned the deepest shade of red, so she gave him a pat on the back, not embarrassed that this big lug was courting her.

“You can grill him later. Let’s figure out if anyone will be coming after this.” She said, pulling out the sword and making it catch fire to get their attention.

“We have work to do.” Abbie said, fire in her hand and in her soul. "Let's get to it."


End file.
